treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
My Friend Rabbit
My Friend Rabbit is an Canadian children's television series. based by the book by Eric Rohmann. NBC began airing an animated children's show based on the book in the Autumn of 2007. My Friend Rabbit was formerly aired on Qubo, 1TV, Boomerang, Treehouse TV, Fuji TV, KBS2 and Playhouse Disney (UK & Ireland) and was awarded the Pulcinella Award for Best Preschool TV Series 2008, and the Alliance of Children's Television award for Best Preschool Series 2009. MY FRIEND RABBIT was Nominated for 3 Gemini awards for Best Direction Jason Groh, Best Musical Scoring John Welsman and Best Screenwriting Steve Westren. Steve Westren won the Gemini Award for Screenwriting. Cast/Characters Main Characters * Rabbit (Peter Oldring) - A kind and sharing rabbit that gets into all types of situations. * Mouse (Richard Binsley) - A loving and sharing mouse who is Rabbit's sidekick that get into situations which fit them and Rabbit. He doesn't like water or swimming. * Hazel (Denise Oliver) - The acorn-loving squirrel who is a bit like Mouse as she doesn't like swimming or she gets a squirrel with a wet tail. She spends most of her time dealing with her acorns. * Thunder (Jeremy Harris) - A rhinoceros who tends to be a bit slowe" than the other characters, but is cheerful and loves learning new things. He likes making songs most of all. * Jasper (Milton Barnes) - The fishing-loving alligator. Of all the characters, he seems to be the most mature and knows many things the others don't. When the other characters need to know something, they often go to him for sage advice. * Edweena (Stacey DePass) - An elephant who acts like everyone's big sister. The Gibble Goose Girls A quartet of goslings that go and do everything together. They each have their own personality, but are almost never seen alone. When they talk, they tend to do it all at once: one girl will start a sentence, and each other girl will complete part of the sentence until they finish. They also look like crocodiles due to the same color of their bodies. Their names are Amber Gibble Hannah Endicott-Douglas Coral Gibble Isabel of Carteret, Jade Gibble Nissae Isen and Pearl Gibble Camden Angelis. Double-length episodes Double-length episodes feature the whole of two normal episodes. As of 2011, one double-length episode has aired so far, and it was titled Ladybug Day. * Ladybug Day As Mouse is painting a canvas for ladybug day, he accidentally falls in the paint raspberry juice. Rabbit, Jasper, Thunder and Hazel are all busy making stuff for the ladybug day. They see Mouse in the paint and help him to get it off with many results, but can't as raspberry juice makes a stain. The ladybugs like Mouse and come to the party. صديقي الارنب صديقي الارنب is the Arabic-dubbed version of it, and it was aired on Baraem TV. Il Mio Amico Coniglio The Italian language version of My Friend Rabbit is called Il Mio Amico Coniglio. It aired in Italy on Rai Yoyo.Category:ShowsCategory:TV ShowCategory:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic charactersCategory:Television series by Nelvana Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2007 Category:2008